


Stray

by oliversbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversbarry/pseuds/oliversbarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way over to Oliver's apartment for a movie night Barry comes across a stray puppy. He decides to surprise Oliver by bringing the dog home, however Oliver doesn't believe they are able to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

So far this day was pretty normal for Barry Allen. It was only five thirty in the evening and he figured he and Oliver deserved a night off. Earlier today he fought Captian Cold and Heatwave, again, after they attempted to rob a jewelry store. Other than that he mainly just sat around at the lab with Caitlin and Cisco. That was until Oliver texted him. 

    Altough the two were dating and shared an apartment in Star City Barry still went to Central city everyday, which was no problem at all considering his superspeed. He felt like it was his responsibility to protect his city. Plus he had is family and friends in Central City. 

     The texts started coming around five-ish. 

      "Hey Bear, you coming over tonight?" Oliver texted. 

      Oliver asked because Barry would switch between places often. Some nights when he would be on the job he would stay at Joe's house. On his free nights he liked to go to Oliver's apartment. 

     "I could use a night off." Barry replied. 

      Oliver smiled at the text, "Movie night???" He replied quickly. 

      Barry replied in a flash. (sorry I had to...) "Sounds good to me, what are we gonna be watching?" 

     "No clue... lol"  

    "Well, I have an idea. I'll be on my way while you find something on Netflix or whatever." 

     "Sounds good. Could you stop and get snacks?" 

      "Yeah sure, our usual?" Barry asked. 

       "What else would we get?" Oliver replied with a laugh. 

        "Alright, I'll be over there soon." 

        "In a flash?" Oliver sent, followed by a laughing emoji. 

         Barry couldn't help but to laugh, "Man I hate you..." He replied. 

         "Yeah yeah whatever." Oliver rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the Netflix app on the TV. 

          A large smile shown on Barry's face. He stood up from his chair behind the desk and began to walk toward the exit. "I'm taking tonight off everyone, if you need me just call." Barry announced. 

         "Where you off to?" Caitlin questioned curiously. 

          "Movie night with Oliver." Barry replied with a smile. 

          "Ooh, have fun!" She replied. He nodded as he turned and bolted through the hallway and out of Star Labs. 

           The line at the general store was longer than usual. Barry held small boxes of candy, bags of popcorn and drinks in his arms as he stood in line. He checked his watch real fast, it was only five twenty three. Barry sighed as he moved up one space in line. 

      He finally made it to the cashier. He placed all the snacks down and waited for them to be scanned. While waiting he glanced over to the magazines sitting on the shelves by the candy. He knew majority of the junk put in those magazines where fake but one thing caught his eye. A blurry picture of "The Green Arrow", with the headline "The Green Arrow, menace, or hero?" It read. Barry just glared at it, he couldn't believe people still saw Oliver as a menace after what all he's done. 

     "Your total is 12.89 sir." The young blonde  cashier stated. Barry was on a trance like state. 

      "Oh sorry. Here." He reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed his wallet, he pulled out a five and a ten dollar bill, then handed it to the man. The man ignored him and gave him his change. Barry grabbed his bags and left. 

      Barry left the store, then turned into the alleyway. He was preparing to run before he heard a small yelp. He looked behind him and spotted a small puppy by the trash can. The puppy was filthy, it didn't have a colour so it was obviously a stray. Barry walked closer to the dog and reached down to pick it up. He held the dog in his arms, ignoring the fur it shed onto his shirt. 

     "Now why would someone leave you here?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He held the dog directly in the air, and starred into its face. 

     The dog gave a light cry, it seemed hungry. "Well, I have no choice. I hope Oliver likes you." Barry smiled at the small yellow lab. He held onto the lab tightly and his bags in the other hand, then sped away. 

     It was only a matter of minutes before Barry arrived at Oliver's apartment. He opened the door and walked in, only bags on hand. He placed the bags down on an island near the kitchen area. Oliver greeted him from the TV area. He approached Barry and wrapped his arms around him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

      Barry smiled, "Ollie, I have a surprise." His smile continued to grow. 

     Oliver was a bit shocked, he didn't expect it.

      "What is it?" He asked. 

       "That would ruin the surprise..." Barry stated, "just wait here." He held up his finger, motioning to stay, then ran to the hallway. He grabbed the dog then peered around the doorway. 

      "Barry, what do you have?" Oliver asked, a bit worried. 

      Barry, woth his smile as large as ever, stepped into the doorway holding the small golden colored lab in his arms. The small dog squirmed around, wanting to be free. Oliver only gasped. 

     "You bought a dog?" Oliver asked with a serious tone. 

     "Well, technically I found him. Can we keep him!?" Barry replied with his excited tone. 

      "Bear, I-I don't think we can raise a dog properly." Oliver brought up. 

      "Sure we can. It will be fine." Barry replied with a positive attitude. Oliver only shook his head. 

      "Barry, you are in Central City most of the time, and I don't have time for a dog. Their a full time responsibility." Oliver argued. Oliver never cared for dogs, especially after one attacked Thea when she was seven. 

     "But Ollie. I want to keep him." Barry protested. 

     "No, it's to much on us." 

     Barry's smile suddenly died, his heart shattered. 

      "Well can we at least keep him until we find the right owner?" Barry asked. 

      Oliver wanted to say no but he did feel bad for the little guy. And the dog. "Alright. Only until he finds a home." Oliver replied before he went to check the bags. 

     Barry flashed a quick smile, which turned into a grin when Oliver turned his back. He knew his boyfriend, the dog would be theirs by the end of the week. 

      A few minutes passed, Barry was letting the dog explore the room. 

     "Ollie what can I feed a puppy?" Barry asked. 

      "I don't know, we might have some stuff he can eat in the cabinet." Oliver shrugged as he scrolled through the Netflix lists. 

        Baryy grabbed the dog and carried him to the kitchen. He placed the puppy on the island as he searched the cabinets. He turned his back on the puppy, which was a mistake. 

       He heard something rustling in the bag behind him. 

       "Ollie, wait until we find find a movie." Barry stated without even looking. 

       "What?" Oliver shouted back. 

        "Don't get into the candy yet." Barry replied. 

          "Barry I'm on the couch." Oliver stated. 

           Barry spun on his heel and turned to see the puppy digging in the box of candy. "Oh shit!" He shouted. As he grabbed the dog. 

         Oliver peered over to the kitchen. "Everything alright?" He asked. 

       Barry just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, all good." 

        He finally found something that was probably safe for the puppy. He pulled apart a few peices of bread into little peices and laid them on a paper plate for the dog. 

        He let out a sigh of relief, then grabbed the popcorn and put it on the microwave. He grabbed a large green bowl and waited for it to finish cooking. 

       "Barry what do you want to watch? I can't find anything..." Oliver asked. 

        "Um, I don't know." Barry replied. 

        "Ughhh. Your no help." Oliver joked. 

         "Hah. Just pick something funny, but with explosions and stuff. I don't care what honestly." Barry replied. 

         "How about Talladega Nights?" Oliver asked. 

        "Ooh yeah, that movie is good!" Barry replied as he ran over to the couch, dog in one hand and popcorn and candy in the other. 

       He sat the bowl on the table near their feet, then handed Oliver his box of candy and his drink. What Oliver didn't know was that Barry switched their candy boxes. Barry wanted the Mike Ikes, but he took the box of Skittles the puppy broke into. 

     The two were halfway through the movie now. Barry was curled up against Oliver. Oliver extended his arm around the other brunette. The small lab sat on Oliver's lap, he didn't seem to mind. Barry would stroke the dogs fur every few minutes. Oliver would occasionally sneak a stroke in when he thought Barry wasn't looking. 

     The movie came to a end. Barry didn't bother to move or get up. Oliver didn't want him too. Oliver rested his chin on Barry's head, which was now against his chest. 

   "Hey Barry." Oliver started the conversation. 

     "Yeah Ollie?" The scientist asked. 

     "You can keep the dog." Oliver smiled. Barry shifted his body to stare at Oliver. 

      "Wait, for real?" He gazed into Oliver's eyes, his growing larger. 

      "Yes." Oliver stated. Barry had no words, however he had one action. He shifted himself upward and kissed Oliver on the lips. 

       Oliver smiled as he realized what was happening. The kiss lasted about a minute before it broke. Barry swore he could taste the Mike Ikes on his lips. 

       "Funny. I knew you'd come around." Barry stated with a smirk on his face. 

       "What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver inquired with a slight chuckle. 

       Barry smiled sheepishly, he nuzzled himself closer to Oliver, "I mean, I totally knew you would change your mind." Barry paused, smile as large as ever. "I just didn't think it would be this soon." Barry admitted. 

     Oliver chuckled as he gripped Barry's arm and pulled him closer. He let out a small chuckle, "Huh. Well, I couldn't have you mad at me when we got rid of it." Oliver kissed Barry on his head. 

    "Thank you, seriously." Barry replied, now serious. 

    "Um-hm." Oliver replied. 

    The puppy, asleep on Oliver's lap, stretched and yawned. 

    "Also, he is really cute." Oliver smiled as he ruffled Barry's hair. 

    "I love you Ollie." Barry forced himself closer to Oliver, as close as he could get. 

     "I love you too Bear." Oliver smiled as he accepted Barry's warmth against him.  

     The two didn't dare to move apart from each other. Oliver finally spoke, "another movie?" He asked. 

     Barry shook his head, "I'm tired." He lied, he wasn't tired at all, but if lying meant getting Oliver in bed with him then he would continue to lie. 

     "Well, let's go then." Oliver knew Barry well, well enough to know Barry wanted him in bed. Oliver moved the puppy to the couch cushion beside him. Oliver then grabbed  Barry by his arms and pulled him up. Barry moved sluggishly, as they walked he scooped up the lab and carried him with him. 

      The two crashed down onto the bed. Oliver turned to Barry, who still held the dog. "Barry, is he sleeping with us?" Oliver asked. Barry nodded with a warm smile. He then scooted closer to Oliver. 

      Oliver wrapped his arms around te smaller man. Barry let go of the puppy and it settled down between them. Oliver pulled Barry closer and kissed him on the forehead. Barry enjoyed the warmth oh the puppy and Oliver. 

      The two tangled their legs together, and didn't bother to move them. 

      "Barry, I just realized something." Oliver stated. Barry grunted, he just want to enjoy the silence between them. 

      "Hm?" He murmured in response. 

      "Our puppy doesn't have a name." Oliver stated. Barry blinked a few times. 

      "Well. We will come up with something."  Barry replied. 

      "Something cute." Oliver paused, "like you." He added with a smirk. Barry gave a slight laugh as he pressed his forehead against Oliver's forehead. 

     

**Author's Note:**

> So now it's YOUR choice, what should their dog's name be? After a few days I will choose my favorite and get a follow up chapter or two up.


End file.
